It is common practice for scientist to trap animals in the wilderness to study their habits and examine their health. Normally a scientist will set multiple cages in an area and come back within twenty-four hours to see if the cage has trapped anything. It is necessary to daily check the cages to prevent the animal from being stressed as after examination they are again released in the wilderness. From the location and number of animals in the cages the scientist is able to predict activities of animals from feeding and migration times since various animals often compete in a same location. Unfortunately such results are only approximate, as the scientist only knows an approximate time that the animal entered a cage, as currently available traps do not provide an indication as to when an animal entered the cage.